Rockstar NaLu
by NaLu Otaku
Summary: Es ist eine Kurzgeschichte zwischen Natsu und Lucy. Eine kleine Vorwarnung! Es ist Lemon/Smut ( Ihr seid gewarnt - ) "Complete? Sagt ihr es mir" :)


**_Hey Leute, :)_**

 ** _habe eine kleine Kurzgeschichte für euch._**

 ** _Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen und eine kleine Vorwarnung ... ! : Es ist eine Sexgeschichte °-^_**

 ** _Also viel Spaß ~(^-^)~_**

* * *

 **Rockstar**

"Oh mein Gott!"

Ich knallte die Tür des Schlammbespritzten Trailers zu und stolperte die Stufen hinunter. Mein Herz raste, das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen. "Oh mein Gott", murmelte ich vor mich hin und rannte durch Dreck und Matsch in Richtung Basecamp.

War das eben wirklich passiert? Hatte ich Natsu Dragneel tatsächlich gerade nackt gesehen? Die heimliche Nummer eins des amerikanischen Indie-Rock? Mein Schwarm, in dessen Onyx-farbenden Augen ich mich schon von meinem Poster an der Wand verliebt hatte?

"Ja." Ich redete mit mir selbst, während ich durch den Gewitterregen hastete, die Hauptbühne des Redfrass-Festivals hinter mir lassend. "Ja ich habe seinen Penis gesehen. Oh mein Gott."

"Lu-chan! Was ist denn passiert?" Levy, die rechte Hand des Organisationsleiters, starrte mich an. "Du bist leichenblass. Was ist los? Komm setzt dich."

Ich sank auf einem versifften Klappstuhl, während ich den riesigen Kaffeebecher, den ich Natsu hätte bringen sollen, wie einen Rettungsring umklammerte.

Levy reichte mir ein Glas Wasser, ging vor mir in die Hocke und strich mir die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Gab`s Schwierigkeiten mit Natsu?" Ihre braunen Augen blickten besorgt. "Ich weiß, er kann manchmal ziemlich ..."

"Nein", unterbrach ich sie. "Mit Natsu ist alles in Ordnung."

"Warum hast du ihm seinen Kaffee nicht gebracht?" Levy deutete auf den Becher in meiner Hand und runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt, er kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn`s mit der Verpflegung hapert. Was auch sein gutes Recht ist", fuhr sie fort, erhob sich und betastete vorsichtig ihr neues Tattoo am rechten Schlüsselbein. "Wenn man bedenkt, dass er für eine Hungergage auf unserem Festival spielt, hier in Dry Hill, am Arsch der Welt ..."

"Ich weiß", sagte ich und atmete tief durch. Mein Kreislauf kam schön wieder in die Gänge, und schließlich war wirklich nichts Schlimmes passiert. Er würde es überleben, und ich hatte schon mehrere nackte Männer gesehen. Und an mir sollte es nicht liegen, dass Natsu unser Festival in schlechter Erinnerung behalten sollte. "Ich mach ihm sofort ein neuen Kaffee. Es liegt am Wetter", sagte ich und stand auf. Levys unleidlichem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge hatte sich ihre anfängliche Sorge um mich längst in Ärger über meine Unprofessionalität verwandelt. "Die schwüle Luft und die Gewitter machen mich total schlapp."

Fünf Minuten später stand ich wieder vor Natsus Trailer. Doch diesmal würde ich nicht den fehler machen, einfach nur zu klopfen und die Tür zu öffnen, ohne auf ein klares, deutlich vernehmbares "Herein" zu warten. Keine Ahnung, was mich vorhin dazu gebracht hatte, unaufgefordert in Natsus Trailer zu stürmen. Vielleicht war ich zunervös gewesen. Kein Wunder - jahrelang war dieser Mann der Mittelpunkt meiner schmutzigen Fantasien gewesen. Ich müsste mich mit meinen 23 Jahren besser unter Kontrolle haben. Nun, dass dem nicht si war, hatte ich bewiesen.

"Komm rein!"  
Ich stutzte.  
 _Komm rein?_ Was, wenn Natsu gar nicht mich meinte, sondern jemand anderen? Makarov, Elfmann oder ein anderes Bandmitglied? Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Meinen Namen sagen?  
Himmelherrgott.

Wo war mein Selbstbewusstsein geblieben? Ich war hübsch, schlank, hatte lange blonde Haare, und Natsu konnte verdammt froh sein, dass jemand wie ich für sein liebliches Wohl sorgte.

Doch bevor ich ein kräftiges "Hier ist Lucy mit deinem Kaffee" von mir geben konnte, wurde die Tür des Trailers aufgerissen, und Natsu blickte auf mich herab.

"Ach du bist´s nochmal", sagte er und lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen. "Hatte Makarov erwartet. Aber Kaffee ist auch gut."  
Ich reichte ihm den Becher und begann zu stottern. "T-Tut mir leid wegen vorhin. I-Ich hatte geklopft und gedacht, du ..."  
"Mach dir nicht ins Hemd." Natsu nippte am Kaffee und starrte mich dabei aus seinen unverschämten Onyx-farbenden Augen an.

Ich hätte mich umdrehen sollen und gehen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte einfach den Blick nicht von diesem mann abwenden, diesem sexy Sänger mit der rauchigen Stimme, die mir jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Er war vor einer Woche 24 geworden, das wusste ich als eingefleischter Fan natürlich, und er sah besser aus denn je. Er war direkt von einem Gig auf Hawaii zu uns ins südliche Kalifornien gekommen, war braun gebrannt, trug raue Mengen an dünnen Lederarmbänden und präsentierte mir seine trainierten, über und über mit Tattoos bedeckten Arme.

"Du bist vorhin verdammt schnell verschwunden", sagte er. Er fixierte mich wie eine Schlange, und ich wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. "Hab ich dir Angst gemacht?"

Ja. Und ob. In meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich mir nie vorgestellt, dass ich meinen Idol jemals nackt sehen würde. Dass ich jemals Natsus Penis anstarren würde. Diesen großen, dicken Schwanz.

Verflixt. Ich fühlte, wie mich die Erinnerung an diesen undlücklichen Vorfall erregte. In meinen Schamlippen begann es zu kribbeln, und ich wurde rot.  
Nein, bitte nicht. Wenn Natsu wüsste, was sich jetzt, im diesen Moment, zwischen meinen Beinen abspielte ...

"Du wirst ja ganz verlegen, oder irre ich mich?" Er nahm wieder ein schluck von seinem Kaffee, und ich konnte nicht anders, als auf das weiße Handtuch zu starren, das sich um seine schmale Hüften spannte. Und darunter war er sicher noch nackt. Natürlich.

"Ich ... ich ..." Mein Gott. ich stammelte wie ein Schulmädchen. Warum machte mich dieser Typ so nervös? Wo bleibt meine Professionalität?  
"Mir scheint, du brauchst einen Whiskey." Natsu grinste und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Komm rein. Ich beiße nicht. Schon gar nicht so hübsche Mädchen wie dich."

Ich schluckte.  
Natsu Dragneel hatte mich gerade in sein Allerheiligstes eingeladen. Mich. Lucy Heartfilia.  
Collegestudentin aus Sacramento. Redakteurin eines Online-Musikmagazins und freiwillige Helferin beim Redgrass-Festival.

Und es war kein Traum. Keine Sexfantasie. keine Halluzination.  
"Also?" Er streckte mir die hand entgegen und ich blickte auf seine schlanken Finger mit den silbernen Ringen.

Ich musste nur zugreifen. Die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen. War ja nichts dabei. Wir würden auch nicht wirklich alleine sein. Jederzeit konnte einer von der Band reinkommen, oder vielleicht sogar Levy oder Mira, die Veranstalterin des Festivals. Es war alles ganz ungefählich, ja, ganz bestimmt.

Vielleicht konnte ich sogar ein kurzes Interview mit ihm machen. Ja, das würde ich tun. Ihm ein paar interessante, unverfänliche ragen stellen, vielleicht ein Handyfoto knipsen - und fertig war der Knüller unserer nächsten Ausgabe von "South Rock Music".

Das innere des Wohnwagens entsprach genau meiner Vorstellung: viel schwarzes Leder, ein abgenutzter Teppich, Berge von Zigarettenstummeln. Die Wände waren tapeziert mit Schnappschüssen von Natsus Konzerten, und auf geschätzten neunzig Prozent der Bilder hatte er sexy Goupies im Arm, junge Mädchen in verschwitzten Shirts und mit verschmierten Makeup. So sah sie also aus - Die Trophäensammlung eines Rockstars.

Mein Blick blieb an der Kaffeemaschiene hängen, einem riesengroßen und vermutlich sündteuren Teil, das wirkte, als wäre es gerade aus dem besten italienischen Café Kaliforniens geklaut worden.

Ich deutete auf dieses stählernde Wunderwerk und sagte:"Mit diesem Ding da kannst du tausend Mal besseren Kaffee machen als wir in unserem Zelt."  
Natsu grinste und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Tja. Mir kommt´s eben nicht nur auf den Kaffee an.

Dieses süße Lächeln. Diese weichen Lippen. Dieser verführerische Duft seines Aftershaves.

"Sondern?" Ich bemühte mich, cool zu bleiben. Das fiel mir allerdings ziemlich schwer angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine harten Nippel bereits durch mein Shirt drückten, und Natsu immer wieder verstohlen auf meine Brüste lugte.

"Auf den, der ihn serviert."  
Was redete er da?

"Es ist so." Er setzte sich aufs Ledersofa, das in der hintere Ende des Trailers eingepasst war. Und offensichtlich hatte er vergessen, dass er nur ein Handtuch trug, denn er spreizte völlig ungeniert die Beine. "Ich hab dich zufällig auf der Internetseite eures Festivals gesehen. Hab mich kurz durch die Liste mit den fleißigen Helferlein geklickt. Und da ist mir dein foto ins Auge gesprungen. Vor allem haben`s mir deine Augen großen, braunen Augen angetan. Sie blicken so unschuldig, doch ich weiß genau, dass sich dahinter ein böses Mädchen verbirgt. Stimmt`s?"

Ich starrte ihn an. Natsu Dragneel hatte mich im Internet entdeckt?  
"Und dann", fuhr er fort und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.  
"Dann hab ich Mira gebeten, dich für meine Betreuung abzustellen. Und die gute Frau konnte mir diesen Wunsch natürlich nicht abschlagen, wo ich und meine Band heute praktisch gratis spielen."

Ähm. Wie war das? Ich war der Ausgleich für die mickrige Gage? Ich öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch mir fiel partout nichts ein.

"Komm schon. Nimm`s nicht so tragisch. Ist´n Kompliment für dich." Natsu beugte sich vor, und in diesem Moment gab das Handtuch den Blick auf seinen Schwanz frei. "Und er hing nicht etwa schlapp herab, nein, er stand rot und prall in die Höhe.  
"Ups", meinte Natsu und sah an sich herab. "Ich würde sagen, du hast noch ein Fan hier."

Es war also ein abgekatertes Spiel. Natsu Dragneel, mein Idol, der charismatischste Indie-Rocker der USA, hatte es von Anfang an auf mich abgesehen. Und der peinliche Vorfall von vorhin war geplant gewesen. Ich hatte Natsu nicht einfach beim umziehen ertappt. Nein. Er hatte einen Kaffee geordert, wohlwissend, dass ich ihn bringen würde, und hatte sich davor entkleidet.

Ich versuchte, die Bedeutung dieser Überlegung zu erfassen, aber es gelang mir nicht - ich konnte meine Augen nicht von Natsus Penis abwenden, der erwartungsvoll in die Höhe ragte. Dieser Anblick machte mich ebenso nervös wie er mich erregte. Eigentlich hätte ich entrüstet den Trailer verlassen sollen. Ich hätte mich bei Mira wegen sexueller Belästigung beschweren sollen. Ich hätte für einen handfesten Skandal sorgen können. Das dachte zumindest das brave Mädchen in mir.  
Das böse Mädchen flüsterte mir zu:"Teufel noch mal, warum zögerst du denn noch? Natsu Dragneel sitzt hier vor dir, bereit, mit dir zu vögeln, dir deine heimlichen Träume zu erfüllen, und du machst auf prüde?"

Ich schluckte.  
Meine Knie zitterten, doch in meinem Becken pochte es vernehmlich. Der ganze Wohnwagen roch nach Kaffee und Natsus Aftershave, vermischt mit kaltem Zigarettenrauch. Draußen hatten sich die letzten Gewitterreste verzogen, und die frühe Abendsonne strahlte durch die ritzen der heruntergelassenen Jalousien.

Und Natsu saß immer noch da, breitbeinig, die Arme lässig auf die Lehnen gestützt. Er war nahtlos braun, das fiel mir jetzt erst auf, und auf seinem Bauch ein tätowierter Drache, das sein Maul weit aufriss. Und darunter stand immer noch sein steifer Schwanz empor.

Natsus Augen waren unverwandt auf mich gerichtet. Wahrscheinlich schloss er im Geiste eine Wette mich sich ab - "Wird sie mit mir ficken, ja oder nein?"  
Sein Blick war prüfend, mir schien, er hielt sogar den Atem an. Die Sekunden dehnten sich zu kleinen Ewigkeiten, während ich mit mir rang und einfach zu keiner Entscheidung gelangen konnte.

Gerade, als ich mich abwenden und den Trailer verlassen wollte, hielt mir Natsu seine Hand entgegen. "Komm her. Setz dich neben mich. Einfach nur so."  
Okay. Er machte auf verständnisvollen Verführer. Nun gut. Den ersten Schritt würde ich noch mitmachen, doch dann ...

Ich lies mich auf der Ledercouch nieder, darauf bedacht, den nackten Mann neben mir nicht zu berühren. das fiel mir allerdings verdammt schwer.  
Meine Hormone waren längst in Aufruhr, ich schwitzte, und ich spürte, wie Lustsaft aus mir heraussickerte. Mein Höschen musste bereits durchfeuchtet sein, und ich hoffte, dass sich nichts auf meiner hellen Jeans abzeichnete.

"Du stehst auf mich, hab ich recht?" Natsu hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt und streichelte meine Schulter. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Es war vertraut und intim, und am liebsten hätte ich mich an ihn geschmiegt.  
"Nein. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Weil du tiefrot wirst, wann immer du mich siehst." Ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl ließ Natsus Augen aufblitzen wie grüne Kristalle.  
"Das liegt wohl daran, dass du immer nackt bist, wenn du mich rufst." Ich versuchte cool zu bleiben.  
"Hat dir niemand gesagt, dass Exhibitionismus eine Verhaltensstörung ist?

"Autsch." Natsu spielte den Geknickten. Und er rückte näher an mich heran. So nahe, dass mein nackter Oberarm seine Rippen berührte und sein Bein gegen meines drückte. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass er seinen Penis immer noch nicht bedesckt hatte. Doch dieser Umstand machte mich jetzt nicht mehr so nervös wie vorhin. Er turnte mich an.

"Dafür, dass ich angeblich so gestört bin, scheinst du meine Gegenwart aber sehr zu genießen." Er brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an meines heran. Ich sah jede Pore seiner glatten Haut, jeden Bartstoppel, die dichten Wimpern, die breiten Augenbrauen. Ja, Natsu Dragneel war unbeschreiblich sexy. Und das wusste er auch.

"Ich bin nur höflich", sagte ich. Ich hielt Natsus durchdringlichen Blick stand, und ich beobachte seine Reaktion genau, als ich ihm an den Schwanz fasste.

Er riss die Augen auf, es lag Überrachung in ihnen, vermischt mit purer Lust, und auch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie unglaublich erregend es war, Natsus Penis in meiner Hand zu halten. Es war, als hätte ein Stromkabel berührt. Die Luft schien zu knistern, und sein Schwanz zuckte und schwoll an. Ich konnte meine Finger nicht um ihn schließen, er war viel zu Dick. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich noch nie ein derart großes Exemplar gesehen, und sein Anblick schüchterte mich ein wenig ein. Aber es fühlte sich geil an, und Natsu schien es ähnlich zu sehen.

"Tja. Mir scheint, das böse Mädchen in dir hat gewonnen", sagte er als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Er hatte mir das wohl nicht zugetraut, denn er nickte anerkennend. Offensichtlich betrachtete er mich jetzt als seiner würdig.

"Darauf kannst du wetten", erwiederte ich. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich stark und weiblich. Ich redete mir immer wieder ein, dass ich die Oberhand hatte. Schließlich hatte sich Natsu an mich rangemacht - nicht umgekehrt. Das unterschied mich schon mal von den dutzenden anderen Mädchen, die ihn amhimmelten. Ich hatte die pole Position. Und ich würde Natsu auf einen Trip mitnehmen, der ihm gerade noch genug Kraf lassen würde, um den Gig heute Abend durchzustehen.

Die Kuppe seines Schwanzes füllte meinen Mund vollständig aus, ein heißes, glitschiges Ding mit nussigem Geschmack. Ich bewegte meine Zunge ganz langsam um Natsus Penis, so langsam, dass er geqüalt stöhnte. Doch es war mir egal, dass ich zu wenig Tempo vorlegte. Jetzt war ich der Boss.

Ich ließ sein Glied aus meinem Mund gkeiten; es glänzte rot in den flirrenden Sonnenstrahlen. Ich küsste den Schaft bis hinunter zu den Eiern, dann arbeiteten sich meine Lippen wieder nach oben. Ich reizte Natsu mit hauchzarten Berührungen, ich wusste, er wollte mehr, doch ich gab es ihm nicht. Meine Zunge umrundete jetzt wieder seine Kuppe, kitzelte den Schlitz, aus dem helle Lusttropfen traten, während meine Hand den Schaft gepackt hielt und umbarmherzig zudrückte.

"Du Hexe", ließ sich Natsu vernehmen. Er klang völlig weggetreten, und ich linste nach oben. Natsu hatte sie Augen geschlossen, sein Mund stand offen, er schwitzte.

Und ich schwitzte ebenfalls, während ich mich Natsus Schwanz widmete. Die Ekstase, die ich ihm bereitete, übertrug sich auf mich. Auch ich war geil, auch ich wollte mehr, aber ich hatte mich unter Kontrolle. Doch das hielt mich nicht davon ab, mit meiner linken Hand unter mein T-Shirt zu fahren und meine Brust zu kneten. Ja, das war scharf.

Mein Kopf bewegte sich auf und ab, immer wieder versenkte ich den harten Penis in mir. meine rechte Hand fuhr am glitschigen Schaft auf und ab, aber immer rascher. Ich presste meine Finger zusammen, so gut es ging, und ich fühlte, wie Natsus Schwanz zuckte.  
ich ließ ihn ein letztes Mal in meinem Mund verschwinden, dann riss ich mir das T-Shirt vom Leib, gefolgt von meinem BH, rückte näher an Natsu heran und drückte sein Glied zwischen meine Brüste.

"Oh mein Gott", stöhnte er und fuhr sich durch seine pinken Haare. Er starrte auf mich herab, seine Augen lagen im Schatten, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Er wirkte nervös und hilflos zugleich, und mir war klar, dass er mir ausgeliefert war.

Und dieser Gedanke verstärkte das prickeln in meinem Becken. Meine Schamlippen waren geschwollen, sie drückten gegen den Jeansstoff, und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, mich Natsu vollig nackt zu zeigen.

Doch noch war ich mit seinem Schwanz zugange. Das weiche Fleisch meines Busens umschloss ihn, und ich bewegte meinen Oberkörper auf und ab. Immer wieder lugte die feuchte Kuppe zwischen meinen Brüsten hervor. Der Penis war so heiß, so dick, so hart.

Natsu durchwühlte mein Haar. Er hielt es fast nicht mehr aus, er keuchte, murmelte vor sich hin, dann beugte er sich über mich, seine Hande wanderten hinunter zu meinem Po, versuchten, sich einen Weg unter meiner Jeans zu bahnen, vergebens.

"Zieh dich aus", sagte Natsu schließlich. "Zieh dich aus und setz dich auf mich."  
Tja. Was glaubte er wohl, was ich schon die längste Zeit vorhatte?

Ich stand auf, trat einen Schritt zürück und warf mich in Pose. Ich wusste in diesem Moment, dass ich wunderschön war. Meine Augen glänzten, meine Wangen waren rot, meine Lippen voll. Ich fuhr mir über die Brüste, packte sie, ließ das helle, weiche Fleisch zwischen meinen Fingern hervorquellen.

Natsu schluckte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, und in seinen Augen lag unbeschreibliches Verlangen. Und es war dieser Blick, der mir ewig in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Nie zuvor hatte ich einen Mann gesehen, der mit seinen Augen so viel ausdrücken konnte. Und ich wusste: Auch wenn Natsu Dragneel schon dutzende, ach was, hunderte Frauen vor mir gehabt hatte - ich war etwas Besonderes für ihn.

Ich hatte mich vollständig entkleidet. Wie eine blonde Nymphe stand ich im Trailer, ein paar Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich in meinem Haar verfangen. Draußen wurde es immer lauter - der Platz vor der Hauptbühne füllte sich. Gemurmel und vereinzeltes Lachen drangen in den Wohnwagen, vermischt mit Lautsprecherdurchsagen und einsetztender Musik.

Wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Natsu musste sich auf seinen Auftritt vorbereiten. Deshalb stülpte ich mich über ihn. Ich ließ seinen Schwanz in mich hineingleiten, ich nahm ihn in mich auf, als hätte ich ihn längst erwartet, als wäre ich seit Jahren bereit für ihn. Und es war unbeschreiblich.  
Er füllte mich vollständig aus, er dehnte mich, völlig schmerzlos, ganz sanft. Einen Augenblick verharrte ich so, Natsu und ich sahen uns an, und in unseren Blick lag ein stilles Einverständnis, eine ganz besondere Art der Zuneigung.

Dann begann ich, meinen Becken vor und zurück zu bewegen. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Bauchtänzerin - geschmeidig, weiblich, sinnlich. Mein Becken füllte sich mit Energie, mit Kraft, mit unbändiger Lust. Hitze breitete sich in mir aus, ich schwitzte.

Natsu umfasste meine Brüste. Er war nicht grob, im Gegenteil. Er berührte meinen Busen fast schüchtern. Die ganze Zeit über suchte er meinen Blick, und ich wich ihm nicht aus. Es war, als würden wir uns hypnotisieren. Wir drifteten gemeinsam in ein paralleles Universum der Lust, wir waren auf einer weit entfernten Insel, wo es nur uns beide gab.

Ich stützte mich auf seine Schultern und ließ seinen Schwanz aus- und eingleiten. Ich erhöte das Tempo langsam, aber gleichmäßig. Und ich stöhnte. Laut, heiser, und es war mir völlig egal, ob uns jemand hören konnte. Auch Natsu ließ sich gehen und keuchte laut. Immer wieder lächelte er selig und selbstvergessen. Und nicht eine Sekunde lang ließ er mich aus den Augen. Ich war seine Prinzessin, seine Königin, für diesen einen Abend.

Ich ritt ihn jetzt immer schneller. Meine Oberschenkel begannen zu brennen, ich verlagerte mein Gewicht noch mehr auf Natsu, seine Hände lagen sanft auf meinem Po und machten meine Bewegungen mit. Immer rascher, immer tieer glitt er in mich hinein, meine Haare wirbelten umher, blieben an meiner feuchten Stirn kleben, im Trailer roch es immer stärker nach Sex, mir kam es so vor, als würde der ganze Wohnwagen schaukeln, alle würden merken, was sich hier abspielte, doch es war mir einerlei. Alles, was zählte, war unsere Lust, die wuchs und wuchs, die uns stöhnen ließ, die uns den Atem nahm, alles zur gleichen Zeit, die meine Lippen anschwellen ließ, meine Brüste meine Pussy.

Mein Blut war heiß und dick und voll fiebriger Ekstase, und ich wünschte mir, dass diese Minuten nie enden würde, dass Natsu für immer in mir sein würde, dass wir unsere Lust ins Unendliche steigern würden. Ich sah ihn an, er blickte mich an, wir verschmolzen miteinander, wir fühlten, was der andere fühlte, und dann zog sich etwass in mir zusammen, ein unerträgliches Prickeln breitete sich in mir aus wie ein Sandsturm, der immer näher kam, noch näher, es wurde lauter und heißer, die Luft glühte, und dann begrub mich der Sturm unter sich und ließ mich erschöpft zurück.

"Komm her" Natsu zog mich zu sich heran. Er war noch immer in mir, klein und weich. Er fasste mich im Nacken, seine Hand zitterte, und dann küsste er mich. Ganz sanft, ganz ruhig. "Wenn ich nachher auf der Bühne stehe, singe ich nur für dich", sagte er und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich hoffe das weißt du." Ich nickte und lächelte.

* * *

 **Das war die Kurzgeschichte von NaLu :D**

 **Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen *zwinker***

 **Wenn ihr wollt könnte ich sie fortsetzen, lasst ein Kommentar für mich da und sagt mir was ihr denkt :)**

 **Liebe Grüße eure**

 **NaLuOtaku 3**


End file.
